


The Power Rangers: The Higher Power

by Lovedrr



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers - Fandom, Power Rangers, Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Love, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Freeform, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Power Rangers - Freeform, Romance, Togetherness, power rangers 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: In an epic convergence of the grid, The New Power Rangers and The Original Power Rangers join together to finally decipher the centuries old mysteries of Rita, Tommy and the green power coin as the ultimate evil of the diabolical Lord Zedd begins to consume the entire universe …Includes side stories:Zordon shows Kimberly the love story which would have been her future with Jason if they had left Angel Grove together …As Trini’s family leaves Angel Grove, Billy devises a plan to get Trini officially instated as a caregiver to Zack’s ill mother, and Zack and Trini slowly fall in love as they deal with the tragedy of her death ...Heartwrenching origin of Tommy Oliver ...





	The Power Rangers: The Higher Power

Prologue:

 

Angel Grove

Command Center 

Twilight

 

The battle had been brutal.

The rising forces of darkness would soon overcome the city and then the entire world.

Trini, the yellow ranger, had been cut down, now lying in a near death coma.

In the main room of the command center, the other four Power Rangers sat quietly, trying to recover from the recent battle. They had settled on the steps leading down to the lower level, dejected and silent. 

With an ironic sadness, they were in very much the same positions they had found themselves in when they had first lost their dear friend Billy.

Slowly, Zack stood and walked over to the side of her bed, his face crestfallen, his heart sunken.

“What’s up, Crazy Girl,” he said to the unconscious Trini, his hoarse voice quiet but strong. “You might think you get to leave, because you were always the new girl. I get that. But you’re wrong. You don’t get to leave this time. You were there … You were there when my mum … passed on. I wasn’t. So, you see, she’s gone … and you’re all i got now.” He dropped to his knees at her bedside. “When we were all about to die … that first time … when i was passing out … you asked me to stay with you. Well, i’m asking you to stay with me now. Because … if you die … i got nobody else. Stay with me, Crazy Girl.”

There was dead silence around him. He waited quietly, hoping against hope. He prayed silently … 

After a long moment … nothing.

Then, suddenly, the light from the viewing globe sparked into bright illumination.

“Hey! The grid! The grid is open!” Alpha 5 exclaimed excitedly. “Zordon! Do you see it?”

“I see it,” Zordon’s voice thundered through the room. “But, this is somehow different. It’s unlike anything we’ve seen before. Alpha 5 …”

Suddenly, everything in the control room shut down. Zordon disappeared. The only light was that of the spectacularly shimmering viewing globe. 

Then, the quiet voice of a young woman echoed across the surrounding walls.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help.”

“Who are you?” asked Alpha.

“I was the yellow ranger from a different timeline, one before this one, and I’m here to make sure you don’t lose yours. I was taken away from my ranger team, and that must not happen again. My name is Trini Kwan … “


End file.
